Donde poco vale el alma y todo vale oro
by ReadingHell
Summary: Nuestro reino es un lugar sumamente hermoso y pacifico, lleno de gente amable. Pero todo cambió, cuando las cosas se dieron distinto a lo habitual. One-Shot, Gerita, AU. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no leas.


Hace mucho que no subo cosas, y como al parecer no se subir historias – todas terminan abandonadas – subo este One-Shot GerIta, que espero que les guste.

La imagen usada no es de mi propiedad, este es el link del cual la saque:

pin/435019645230952109/

Otra cosa para aclarar. Esto es un intento de angst doloroso, así que todo comentario constructivo es bienvenido. No soy muy fanática de este género, pero esta historia me salió de forma espontanea, así que está muy fresca todavía. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos…menos los atacantes. Si vienes a insultar, te mostrare el mundo de "Me importa una mierda, gente sin vida".

Sin nada más que decir, que empiece el show.

**Donde poco vale el alma y todo vale Oro.**

No sé como comenzar esto. Es la primera vez que cuento esta historia, y no es una tarea fácil. Las victimas de esto aún están grabadas es mi cabeza; son dardos que buscan el receso en contar como sucedió todo. Pero allí está el punto del asunto. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Quiénes son los protagonistas de la historia? ¿La víctima, el ileso, o los espectadores? No lo sé, ni tampoco tengo modo de saberlo.

Creo que el mejor modo de iniciar es contando desde el inicio, desde antes incluso de que existiera un espectador más que yo. Muchos dirían que comenzó hace 3 días. Los más despiertos dirán que 5 o 7. Siendo el más cercano a ellos, puedo asegurar con creces que comenzó mucho tiempo antes, 5 años exactos para el culmine de esto.

Creo que aún no me presente como corresponde. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda. Soy un sirviente del Rey, más precisamente de uno de sus hijos, el Príncipe Feliciano Vargas. El rey en total tuvo tres hijos, dos gemelos y un hijo menor. La desgracia ha hecho que perdiésemos al mayor de ellos, Lovino Vargas, en una fría noche de invierno a los 8 años de edad. Siendo Alessander apenas un niño de 5 años, Feliciano se vió obligado a ocupar el trono ni bien cumpliera los 21.

A pesar de enterarse de ello en la víspera de sus 16, no dió muestras de negarse ni sorprenderse; todo lo contrario, se veía encantado por satisfacer a su padre. Al ver la aceptación de su hijo, encargó a los mejores maestros del reino el enseñarle todos los saberes que se conocían. Sí, todo empezó a partir de esa decisión. Decisión que hizo que al joven príncipe la vida se le fuera volviendo completamente imposible.

Literatura, Matemáticas, Ciencias, todas fueron llenando en cuestión de una semana la vida de mi joven señor. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el problema, o al menos no todo. La verdad de todo esto se encontraba tras las enseñanzas del hijo de uno de los generales más importantes de nuestro reino; Ariovisto Beilschmidt. Incapacitado por heridas de guerra, su hijo, Ludwig, tomó el lugar como maestro del futuro heredero. Todas las noches, a las 8 en punto, Feliciano iba a practicar esgrima, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y supervivencia con el joven, clase que duraba 3 horas.

Recuerdo perfectamente al joven Ludwig en esa época. Siempre llevaba su cabello rubio tirado para atrás, dejando al descubierto unos ojos celestes que a simple vista parecían fríos. Era realmente alto, llevándole más de una cabeza al príncipe. Sus entrenamientos dejaban exhausto al señor. Había ocasiones en las cuales tenía que excusarme con el rey, ya que estaba profundamente dormido o ni siquiera había vuelto. Esto se repitió a lo largo de un año entero. Veía como Feliciano iba adaptándose poco a poco a ese ritmo, pero sin dejar de ser cansador para él.

Un día, cuatro meses antes de que cumpliese los 18, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Durante ese tiempo, su majestad estuvo apremiándome a contar todo lo que sabía sobre las costumbres que presentaba su hijo en los últimos días, pero no hubo diferencia alguna entre otras confesiones. Recuerdo que se me encomendó llamar a todos los profesores que tuviera, y en ese momento empecé a sospechar sobre lo que empezaba a florecer entre ellos dos. ¿El por qué? Es muy sencillo. Al igual que Feliciano, el señor Beilschmidt había desaparecido rondando las mismas fechas.

No puedo decir con exactitud que sucedió en ese tiempo. Solía en esas épocas reunirme con el señor Ariovisto, un hombre que ha pasado por muchas cosas en la vida. Ambos encontramos muy raro su comportamiento al desaparecer. Buscamos entre sus cosas, entre la gente, en cada rastro que hubiesen dejado, pero no encontramos nada.

Y tal y como ellos desaparecieron, volvieron a aparecer. Sin dar explicaciones, sin denotar cambios, casi pareciera que estuvieron con nosotros todo el tiempo. Pero conocía muy bien a mi joven señor. Lo había visto crecer, por lo que pude notar pequeños cambios que nadie, o al menos por ese entonces, pudiese cambiar.

¿Cómo era Feliciano Vargas? Al contrario del otro, poseía poco o nada de musculatura, delgado y bajo de estatura. Solía dejar crecer un poco más de lo necesario su pelo castaño, mientras que sus ojos color ámbar expresaban toda la inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Con respecto a su actitud, era todo lo opuesto a lo que se esperaría de un príncipe. Era alegre y humilde. Casi siempre se lo veía escapando del castillo para pasear por las calles, como si fuera un ciudadano más. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba estudiando o con Ludwig, del cual se volvió inseparable. No voy a negarlo, mucho menos ahora; entre ellos dos, no había ninguna amistad, o por lo menos algo que se considere como tal. Muchos creían eso, pero conociéndolo tan bien, verlo era ver un libro abierto.

Ya hablé demasiado, así que se deben de preguntar aún, ¿De qué se trata esta historia? Es sencillo; es una historia de amor, de locura y de muerte.

Donde todo vale, a menos de que alguien se meta. Claro, tuvo que ser así, sino, no sería yo quien contase la historia, sino ellos mismos.

Después de su reaparición, todo siguió "normal" hasta los 20 de Feliciano. Lo que había empezado como algo pasajero y poco duradero, terminó como algo obvio ante los ojos de todos en el reino; Feliciano estaba en una relación con Ludwig. No todos lo aceptaban. Había gente que hablaba a sus espaldas, sean pueblerinos o gente de la realeza. Pero el mundo ya lo sabía. Con excepción, claro, del rey. Si el llegara a enterarse aunque sea de un rumor, la sangre correría por nuestro reino. Por ello nadie decía nada, quedando como un secreto. Recién habíamos escapado de la guerra, y no nos encontrábamos en condiciones de más pérdidas y tristezas. Debíamos cuidarnos.

Por la tarde, Feliciano recibía sus clases de cada uno de sus maestros, y por la noche, escapaba para reunirse con el joven Beilschmidt, donde charlaban animadamente sobre temas cualquiera; solía ser el tiempo que se dedicaban como pareja. Yo los acompañaba siempre; al principio como solo un observador, pero en ocasiones me sentaba con ellos y hablábamos hasta que el sol salía. Ludwig no era muy hablador; era una persona que prefería contestar lo suficiente y mantener el porte. Por el contrario, Feliciano era el que le daba vida a la noche; siempre encontraba un tema de conversación que agradara a cualquiera. Yo, simplemente seguía sus charlas.

Todo esto se derrumbo en un día común y corriente, un día cualquiera dio una vuelta de 180 grados. El príncipe y su amante se encontraban en una de sus prácticas, pero su alteza no podía concentrarse en absoluto. Dentro de tres días cumpliría 21, lo que le otorgaría el trono del rey. Los preparativos inundaban el reino, cada cosa estaba planeada perfectamente y era revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde el pastel hasta las guirnaldas. Nobles de todas partes venían a presenciar la consumación del acto, en el que estaría incluso el hermano mayor de Ludwig, Gilbert, quien había partido a tierras lejanas. Todos estaban muy alterados, pero no por eso el aprendizaje del futuro Rey se vería interrumpido.

Y esto era lo que la pareja menos quería. Cuando el príncipe se convirtiese en rey, nadie podría poner objeción a su relación, y podrían por fin ser libres ante los ojos del pueblo. Por la tarde debían mantener las apariencias, no debían dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de su relación – si es que había alguien que no fuera el Rey que no estaba enterado. Pero mi señor tenía otros planes. Recuerdo perfectamente que me encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, observando los inútiles intentos de Ludwig por calmar a Feliciano, quien reía ante las caras de su pareja. Su cuaderno, el cual debía estar lleno de apuntes, se encontraba con dibujos y bocetos, entre ellos uno a medio terminar de la cara del Germano.

Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente; lo pude notar en su rostro. Dejó escapar una risa y empezó a fingir atención en la clase de su profesor. Participó, preguntó, y hasta a mi me había dejado convencer, cuando note cual era su plan. Me sonreí y mire como, en un momento determinado, Feliciano pide ayuda a Ludwig en uno de sus apuntes. El se acerca, y cuando se agacha para preguntar cuál era la duda, el otro le planta un beso en los labios. Realmente, el príncipe nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

De pronto, escuche algunos pasos apurados al otro lado de la puerta, y aunque intente advertir a la pareja, ya era demasiado tarde. Pude ver como Gilbert miraba sorprendido la escena; Ludwig con los ojos cerrados, sin notar la intromisión, besando a Feliciano, quien también tenía los ojos cerrados y jalaba con fuerza de la corbata del mayor. Rápidamente, el albino salió, cerrando con fuerza la puerta y sacando de su ensueño a la pareja. Yo fui el primero en reaccionar, abriéndola nuevamente y saliendo en búsqueda del otro, mientras Feliciano y Ludwig procesaban la situación.

Corrí cuán rápido pude por los pasillos, sorteando sirvientas y mayordomos, mientras desenvainaba mi katana de su funda; en el peor de los casos, debería amenazarlo con cerrar la boca. En cierto momento perdí su rastro, pero cuando lo volví a encontrar era demasiado tarde. Pude ver como cerraba la puerta del trono del rey y entraba apresuradamente. Abrí la puerta de inmediato, para ver como el suceso era relatado al Rey. Ni bien terminó de contarlo, miro en mi dirección, y con un gesto de ira, ordenó nuestra captura.

Nunca pensé que cuando la sangre volviera a correr por el reino sería bajo mi propia arma. Intentaba dejarlos simplemente heridos a todos los que se interpusieran en mi camino, pero no era tan fácil cuando toda aquella gente que los miraba con malos ojos aprovechaba la situación y se disponían a sancionar sus acciones. Logre llegar a la habitación en donde ellos se hallaban, pero no encontré rastro. Terminé rodeado por todos en el palacio, sin quedarme otra más que saltar por la ventana.

Toqué abruptamente el suelo, sintiendo como algunos huesos de mis piernas se rompían, pero aun así continúe corriendo lejos del palacio. Estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando una mano me agarro de mis ropas y me tironeo hasta un pequeño levantamiento de tierra, en donde nos escondimos. Una mano dura me silenció, para evitar que fuésemos descubiertos, mientras veía como unos caballos negros con montura encapuchada pasaran delante de nosotros. Si no hubiese sido por la misteriosa persona, me hubieran atrapado incluso antes de tener una oportunidad.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido a lo lejos, el anciano me arrastró hacia un pequeño túnel escondido en el suelo. Me obligó a ir por él, sintiendo como se me dificultaba el respirar, pero sin parar en ningún momento. Recién pude tranquilizarme cuando aparecí en el suelo de una pequeña cabaña, donde vi al príncipe y a su pareja cerca de una cama, estando su majestad acostado. El encapuchado se acercó, y sacándose la capucha, dejo al descubierto un rostro algo viejo, con el cabello castaño despeinado. Era Amico Vargas, el abuelo de los gemelos. Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras se lanzaba sobre su abuelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ustedes, que han venido de muy lejos, no deben saber sobre la historia de nuestro reino. Hace mucho tiempo, estos territorios estaban dispersados y en constantes guerras, incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Pero un día, un grupo de campesinos organizaron ejércitos, y lograron unificar los salvajes pueblos en los 7 actuales reinos, obteniendo cada uno una porción de tierra. Incluso ahora eran modelos a seguír. Amico fue uno de ellos. Fuerte y altanero, mujeriego como nadie, pero justo en cada una de sus acciones, reino hace varias décadas, hasta desaparecer un misterioso día en batalla.

Por orden de ambos, Feliciano se volvió a acostar sobre la pobre cama. Fue entonces que pude notar la enorme herida que tenía el príncipe al costado de su pecho. Su camisa blanca estaba totalmente bañada por su sangre, y su piel se encontraba perlada por el sudor. Amico trajo vendajes y alcohol, mientras le pedía a Ludwig que trajera hierbas para preparar un ungüento. Saqué la remera de mi jefe, y vi la profundidad de la herida; si eso no era tratado pronto, no sé si duraría. Lave la herida con el liquido, y cuando su pareja volvió con las plantas, prepare el ungüento y lo esparcí sobre las vendas que luego puse sobre ella.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que se durmiese, y cuando lo hizo salí de aquel lugar y me acosté en el pasto, con mi cabeza en otros lugares ajenos a aquel. Apenas tenía 30, pero me sentía y sigo sintiéndome con el doble de mi edad. Los Honda habíamos nacido para servir, sea quien sea, entregándonos en cuerpo y alma a la persona en cuestión. Había conocido al príncipe desde incluso antes de que naciera, cuando su madre tenía 4 meses de gestación. Estuve con ella, como compañía constante, hasta su nacimiento. Desde entonces, lo acompaño como si fuera una sombra. No me está permitido volverme cercano a él por las reglas de mi familia, pero aseguro con creces que el joven Beilschmidt y yo somos las personas que mejor lo conocemos.

El tiempo se nos agotaba. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y Feliciano empeoraba cada vez más. Su piel se había tornado ceniza, y su herida se había infectado y agravado. Ludwig pasaba todo el día con él, dejándolo en muy raras ocasiones, alentándolo para seguir adelante, pero la esperanza nos estaba abandonando. Necesitábamos a un doctor.

Entonces, el día del hecho sucedió ¿Ustedes están acá para saber la verdad? Ahora, se terminaron las introducciones. Les contare como fue, la lenta y horrible muerte del príncipe Vargas.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando el señor Amico fue a buscar a un doctor de confianza. La mayoría se encontraban en lugares altos en la realeza, por lo que no era seguro acudir a ellos. Nuestra única esperanza era buscar a algún curandero que entendiera la situación de la pareja. Mientras Ludwig cambiaba sus vendajes, yo montaba guardia en la puerta, siempre mirando hacia la entrada por si llegaba la ayuda.

De pronto, apareció Amico por ella. Estaba solo, por lo que esperé unos segundos, lo que me bastó para ver como dos grandes guardias reales entraban junto con él. Lancé un grito de alerta, y como si fuera una señal el infierno se desató allí dentro. Miles, miles de guardias salían de todas partes, parecía que el rey había mandado a toda su caballería a por nuestra cabeza. Era un descontrol, apenas podía ver algo por encima de todas las armaduras. Lo único que hacía era luchar, una y otra vez. Ante mí, los guardias caían, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. El espacio se hacía cada vez más reducido, y para cuando quise darme cuenta estaba esposado en el suelo, con el peso de uno de los guardias encima.

Intenté varias veces quitármelo de encima, pero el peso y la fuerza que empleaba eran inmensas. El lugar se fue vaciando, y cuando apenas quedaban unas pocas personas me obligaron a incorporarme, las manos del guardia aun agarrando mis muñecas. Quedaba solamente un grupo de guardias, dos de ellos teniendo prisioneros a Amico y Ludwig. No había rastros del príncipe.

Entonces entendí que era lo que pasaba. Feliciano había logrado escapar. En medio de toda la conmoción, debió de haber aprovechado para salir por algún otro lugar. Esa idea teníamos en mente todos, mientras éramos arrastrados hacia afuera. La gente salía de sus casas para mirarnos, algunos con odio, otros con miedo, pero muchos de ellos eran amigos nuestros. Sus caras de lástima y sufrimiento nos rodeaban, como si pidieran perdón por todos los actos que ellos no habían cometido. Los guardias entraban en sus casas, en cada una de las edificaciones, en busca del príncipe, pero no encontraban nada. En su estado no podría haber ido muy lejos; quizá habría encontrado otro escondite a donde ir.

Un grito se escuchó en la lejanía. Todos nos giramos a ver hacia una montaña no muy lejana, un pequeño y humilde molino de viento. Los gritos venían de allí, la voz profunda de un guardia dando la alerta. Fuimos arrastrados hacia el lugar, una multitud ya formada en la base de la estructura. Los trabajadores salían corriendo de adentro como cucarachas, mientras empezaba a verse humo espeso en la parte trasera. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, un grupo de ciudadanos había empezado a prender todo fuego. Gritos de aliento y de victoria se esparcían mientras nosotros mirábamos fijamente, sin llegar a comprenderlo. Empecé a tirar con todas mis fuerzas, intentando salvarlo, pero apenas y lograba mover un poco al guardia. Las llamas se extendían con rapidez por toda la estructura, y para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, habían cubierto todo el cielo. Nos soltaron, mirando fijamente el gran fogón. Ya no había nada que pudiésemos hacer.

Dígame sinceramente ¿Alguna vez, ha ido a cazar? Un cazador hábil sabe como matar rápidamente a la presa, para no hacerla sufrir, porque a pesar de ser lo que es uno tiene consideración con ella. Pero en ocasiones, cuando uno es principiante, erra el tiro, lastima al animal, pero no lo mata completamente. Ese, es el frio momento en el que comprende lo que está haciendo; el momento en el que escucha los últimos gritos suplicantes del animal, arrastrándose, suplicando por vida, mientras poco a poco esta se le era arrancada.

¿Sabe?...Sus gritos me siguen persiguiendo en sueños. Cada vez que descanso, vienen a mi cabeza los gritos agónicos de Feliciano, gritos pidiendo perdón, que lo ayuden, que lo rescaten. Amico no podía mirar siquiera, mientras que Ludwig yacía en el suelo, llorando descontroladamente, escuchando como lentamente los alaridos se callaban, el fuego se extinguía, la gente se marchaba.

Esa, es la historia que tanto quería escuchar. El tiempo se me ha acabado, debo volver de inmediato al palacio. No puedo dejar mucho tiempo solo al joven Beilschmidt, ¿Comprende? No en su situación. Espero que haga lo correcto ahora que sabe la verdad. Porque nunca creí que con tener tantos títulos, tantas posesiones, tantas influencias, tuvieran que olvidarse a si mismos, y cometieran un acto tan macabro como fue su muerte.


End file.
